


Interlude: Cody

by peskylilcritter



Series: Journey to Tattooine AU [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and Cody gets a new assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: Cody

**Author's Note:**

> yol asked about Cody and this happened.

Grievous’ starfighter is nowhere to be found. A tiny hidden corner of Cody allows itself to feel hope.

***

The Jedi are traitors. The Jedi are dead. The Jedi were executed as traitors by the clones.

Cody and his brothers killed their Generals.

He doesn’t think about it. It surprises him how much effort that requires. Not thinking about something shouldn’t be this hard.

He manages, somehow, and keeps on doing his job.

And if he occasionally fails to report a brother missing? If he sometimes reports deaths instead of desertion?

Well, who’s gonna check?

***

When he gets the assignment, Cody is unbearably relieved.

All they're really doing on that planet is being a visible Imperial presence, which means for once there’s no fighting. There’s also nothing to distract him from his own thoughts and that’s. Well, if nothing else it’s novel.

He has days off now. Alright, maybe that’s an exaggeration. He has really long off-duty shifts. It’s almost like having days off.

Cody gets civilian clothing. It’s fucking weird and he can’t get used to it so he practically never wears but it’s nice to have around. It feels good to have the option.

***

One of the weirdest parts of this assignment is that patrol is usually code for grocery shopping. They get fresh vegetables here.

Cody has discovered that he likes salad. Fresh salad that you have to wash because the dirt’s still clinging to the leaves.

And that’s why he’s at the market today. He’s getting fresh salad and veggies on the Empire’s dime.

He’s scanning the crowd, more habit than anything else, when he see a face he hasn’t seen in almost seven standard months.

His perception sort of… splinters. Half of him is screaming “TRAITOR!” while the other half of him is shouting “General Kenobi!”

Cody starts moving toward him, still at war with himself, and doesn’t even truly realize how many people he’s pushing aside. Kenobi stares at him for one long second and then he turns and runs.

***

The others think there’s something wrong with him.

Cody thinks they might be right. Or maybe they’re not and something’s wrong with them. Maybe he’s the only one who’s right.

He can’t think about it too hard. Thinking too hard about certain things gives him a horrific headache that nothing save sedation can cure.

Still. He’s grateful for this assignment, because getting out will be a lot easier here than, for example, Coruscant.

Fuck the Empire, he thinks, and grins through the blooming pain between his temples.


End file.
